


Please Come Home

by Marvelous_renegades



Series: Marvelous' Dream SMP fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine if tommy was actually dead/in prison for months, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Platonic Relationships, Revived Tommyinnit, The Syndicate - Freeform, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic marriage, thats what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_renegades/pseuds/Marvelous_renegades
Summary: After four months, most of which he spent dead, Tommy is finally rescued from prison. He is terrified and overwhelmed but he needs to find his home. Tubbo and Ranboo offer him a place to stay, but as far as Tommy can tell, the world has moved on without him. Everything is different, including him.or.The months that Tommy spent dead were actually months in real time, and when he comes back, Ranboo and Tubbo help him recover.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Marvelous' Dream SMP fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211561
Comments: 9
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update tags as I go, and Tubbo and Ranboo don't really show up until the very end of this chapter. I actually have plans to update so don't worry!
> 
> I am writing this in a way that explores the situation for multiple perspectives so there will be some subplot tied in but everything kind of relates.
> 
> Everything is platonic and if you clown on this fic I will not hesitate to boot you.

“Sam!” The warden stopped. Frozen, still. That was Tommy’s voice. “SAM!” Tommy was dead, he was dead. Sam was hearing things. “Sam! I’m fucking back, please come get me, I can’t be stuck with this bastard much longer!” Sam ran. He knew full well as his feet hit the obsidian floors that this could full well be a trap. But if it wasn’t, he was not about to fail Tommy again.

“Please Sam I’m not dead anymore!” The shout was loud but it wasn’t as energetic or angry, instead, the words sounded like a desperate sob. “Shit, Shit, What is that noise?” Sam was close enough that he could see Tommy’s name now. Somehow Tommy was back in the cell, and dammit if Sam was going to let him stay there for any longer than he had to. He knew how that would end.

He messaged Puffy on his communicator. Get to the prison. Now. He rifled through his inventory looking for the materials needed to get Tommy out safe. Obsidian, slowness arrows, a shield, and a god apple just in case Dream tried to go after Tommy again.

Normally Sam relied on the other wardens, but after their celebration of Tommy’s death, Sam could rely solely on Puffy. He would need her to man the bridge while he rescued Tommy. 

While Sam couldn’t see Tommy through the barrier he could still hear his shouts “Let me out! Please.” Sam wanted to reply, to reassure Tommy that he was on the way. But doing so would alert Dream to what Sam was about to do, and The Warden refused to give Dream any advantage or time to prepare.

When Puffy arrived she looked stressed, she was panting and her hair was wild and there was something in her eyes that Sam couldn’t place, conflicted and afraid. Sam ignored it and rushed to explain the mechanics. 

“Pull the lever to bring out the platform and stand on the pressure plate to take down the lava, so that if anything happens to you, the lava goes back down immediately.” Sam sped through the instructions for Puffy as he started organizing the materials he would need. “Make sure you bring back Tommy, if I’m still in there when I tell you to go, don’t hesitate, just bring Tommy to safety.” Puffy started at Sam in shock, which was when the Warden realized that he had neglected to mention something very important.

“Tommy is alive!?” Puffy shouted, she stormed forward and grabbed Sam by the shirt. He stared into her rectangular eyes and trembled. Captain Puffy may have been a very short sheep, but she was also an angry pirate so Sam felt justified in his terror. “He’s been alive, and you left him in there for all this time?” She uttered quietly. 

“No. No. I found out he was back seven minutes ago. I had no idea he came back, I thought he was on his last life!” Puffy let Sam go slowly moving to the control panel for the prison. She nodded at him as he stepped onto the platform, and she pulled the lever. 

Sam’s heart raced as he readied his bow, obsidian blocks in his off hand. Then he saw the lava start to fall, as soon as it did Sam heard two voices shout in unison. There were sounds of scrambling and the two men scuffling and tripping over each other. Sam readied the arrow of slowness, he was a good shot, he wouldn’t miss.

That sickening mask came into view, and the Warden let the arrow fly. Dream was knocked back a step, cursing under his breath.

“Sam! Fucking finally! Took you long enough.” but Sam couldn’t stop to acknowledge him instead, he moved swiftly to place his obsidian blocks around Dream. The prisoner made it as hard as possible but eventually, Sam boxed him into a three by three area. 

“Tommy, get on the bridge. Now!” Sam shouted. Sam could see that Tommy was injured from the way he staggered unevenly to the platform but Sam could do nothing but keep an eye on the obsidian walls Dream was trapped behind, making sure there was no way he could escape. When Tommy was on the bridge Sam rushed to join him.

“Puffy pull us back!” Sam ordered. The captain moved from the pressure plate and pulled the lever again. All three let out a sigh of relief as slowly Tommy got further and further away from Dream.

\---

If Tommy thought the heat of the lava had been oppressive before it was nothing compared to the bridge, the heat radiated from every side and there was no escape. He should have felt free but he just felt even more cramped. His leg and face throbbed with the bruises and what he suspected was a broken leg, over the years Tommy had gotten quite good at identifying injuries. He could feel Sam’s hand resting firmly on his shoulder, and while once the sensation had been comforting now it was just one more thing adding to the feeling of being trapped. He was trapped, he couldn’t move. Don’t fucking touch me.

Tommy jerked himself away from Sam’s touch scrambling back to the edge of the platform as it moved closer and closer to safety. Don’t fucking touch me. Don’t fucking touch me. He was still in the prison. He had to get out. He needed to get out. He needed to get as far away from here as possible. 

“Tommy” a voice said quietly. Tommy looked around staring up at the two adults in full netherite in front of him. He used to trust them, then they had left him, alone, with Dream. Maybe they were still trustworthy, but after weeks, or was it months? Of Dream’s taunts and threats, Tommy couldn’t trust that they would keep him safe. 

“Tommy, can you stand up?” Puffy asked. She reached out and Tommy flinched back. Don’t fucking touch me. All of a sudden it was Dream’s hand reaching for his throat, his fist slamming into this cheekbone. His hands that had brought him back to life, that had threatened to take Tubbo’s life. Tommy scrambled back again. Don’t fucking touch me.

“We just want to get you somewhere safe,” Sam said. He looked so different from the Warden who had kept him trapped in that cell, it was a trick. Just like Dream, it was all a trick, a facade, to make Tommy trust people who would hurt him.

“shit. don’t touch me, don’t fucking touch me,” Tommy said.

“Ok, but is there somewhere we can take you? Where is your home Tommy?” Shit, where was his home? Before the prison, he had lived in the hotel, but he was always alone there, it wasn’t really his home. Once, he had lived along the prime path, he had fought for countries and disks, always surrounded by people, now he was alone. He had turned Tubbo down when he had invited Tommy to Snowchester. Tommy hoped Tubbo would still want him, even after all this time.

He tried to stand balancing precariously on his uninjured leg, head dizzy with heat and the energy from the rescue. He could feel his breathing heavy and fast. Tubbo, Dream had threatened Tubbo, Tommy needed to make sure he was alright. He needed to see his best friend again.

“Please, where is Tubbo, I need to see Tubbo.” 

He was so tired, he had been stuck for weeks with Dream, no rest, he knew Dream could kill him in his sleep, he knew he would, in the pursuit of learning more about death. He was out, but it still felt like he was at Dream’s mercy. Everything was heavy, the heat, his breathing, his own aching limbs, his stupid fucking eyelids that kept drooping threatening sleep. He tried to stand, a wave of dizziness and ringing hit him hard, then that noise, that damn noise like metal hitting something hollow. It was all too much, too much, and then Tommy felt himself fall, then darkness.

\--- 

Puffy picked Tommy up, it scared her that her son, her duckling had turned Tommyinnit, a hero, into a scared boy. What had her duckling done? He couldn’t be her duckling anymore, not after this. Once she had hoped that he could become better, but now- Well, even if he did, Puffy didn’t know if she could forgive him. She could see Tommy’s scars, bruises, places where the skin was messed up, how had she failed so spectacularly at raising Dream that this was the way he ended up?

Sam had left to gather Tommy’s stuff from the locker leaving Puffy alone with Tommy. He was shivering even while unconscious which was strange considering the heat in the prison. He needed to be taken home, but Puffy wasn’t sure where that was. Puffy had only joined the SMP on Doomsday, she had heard all sorts of stories about Tommy but she had never really seen him have a home. Just the hotel, and with Jack Manifold and how empty the Hotel had been lately that didn’t seem like a good idea. Tommy wanted to see Tubbo, so Puffy would take him to Snowchester.

She carried the boy through the prison halls, through the portal and out into the night, it was dark but the lights from the nearby builds glittered like a city skyline. She carried him along the Prime Path, almost every building that lined the path had been touched by Tommy, whether they were his own builds of cobble and oak or a place where he had been hurt, everything came back to him. Puffy was halfway to the Snowchester tunnel when she realized that she couldn’t bring him through unconscious. Puffy gently set him down to craft a boat before the two set off on the water.

Snowchester was beautiful at night, buildings made entirely of spruce and stone, and dusted with snow, they looked like gingerbread houses with powdered sugar illuminated a soft golden glow. Of all the houses though, The Manor was the most impressive, and that was where Puffy needed to go. When she knocked on the door she could hear laughter emanating from the inside of the house combined with snorts and joyous shouts.

Puffy stood there with the boy in her arms as snowflakes fell on her lashes and hair. She knew the moment she knocked on that door she would be upending Tubbo and Ranboo’s lives, but she also knew that this was where Tommy needed to be, and that the two platonic husbands laughing blissfully inside needed to know Tommy was alive.

With a deep breath, Puffy knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Ranboo shouted and Puffy heard footsteps thudding towards the door. The door was flung open to reveal a smiling Ranboo with Michael smiling in his arms. Then he caught sight of Tommy in her arms and his face fell. 

“Is he?” Ranboo’s voice was quiet and desperate. He took a step forward and peered over Tommy, his eyes wide and concerned.

“Yeah, Sam found out just now, we got him out as quick as possible. He’s alive.” Puffy wasn’t sure what made him come back to his senses, maybe it was the cold, maybe it was all the movement from being carried from Pandora’s Vault to Snowchester but Tommy stirred. 

“Don’t fucking touch me! Let me stand on my fucking own.” He said, jumping out of the Captain’s grasp as she gently let him down, wincing and cursing at the pain of landing on his injured leg. Ranboo stared with eyes wide before he turned back into the house.

“Tubbo!” He shouted, his voice wobbling a little bit “Get down here right now!” The goat hybrid trotted down the stairs.

“Yeah boo? What is it?” Then he reached the front door. His eyes caught on Tommy, battered and hurt, eyes heavy-lidded and vacant, but standing on his own two feet and alive. Tubbo froze, he looked like he was about to say something but his voice caught in his throat. “Tommy?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo calms Tommy down, or tries to at least.
> 
> Unfortunately something gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! new chapter! Again I have more stuff in the works. Hopefully new chapter in less than a week but we'll see. I really hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please note that I will not be writing the syndicate characters as unsympathetic, Tommy might have issues with them but they are not villains in this fic. 
> 
> But yes there will be some techno phil and niki content coming soon as well as more ranboo and maybe even more Michael.

Tommy was ushered into the house as Ranboo sent Puffy away. They tried to drag Tommy into one of the parlors but he kept repeating the phrase, Don’t fucking touch me. So they made sure to give him space as Tubbo set him down on the couch. Michael had fallen asleep in Ranboo’s arms and snored gently as the Hybrid bounced his son. They turned the lights as low as possible and tried to keep the noise down for both Tommy and Michael, as they moved to the other side of the room to discuss what they needed to do. 

“What are we going to do about dinner?” Ranboo asked, he could only assume that Tommy was not in a state for company, especially the company of Techno, Phil, and Niki who Ranboo had planned to invite for dinner. Since Ranboo had moved into the mansion he hadn’t been able to spend as much time with the other part of his family and he had wanted them to come over and see the new house. It had only been a few weeks ago that they had done official introductions with Tubbo as his husband and Michael. He was lucky it had all gone over well, as well as could be expected at least. He wouldn’t say that Tubbo and Techno were buddy buddy but they got along, united by the goal of protecting Michael and Ranboo if nothing else. They were civil, and that was all Ranboo could ask for. Other than that things had been going great. Ranboo always felt a touch of guilt when he remembered that he could not tell Tubbo about The Syndicate but that was all. Besides, it wasn’t like it was a complete mystery that Ranboo agreed with Techno about a lot of things, maybe not his methods, but still. The fact that Ranboo had shown up with Techno when the Syndicate had come to interrogate Tubbo had been the pair’s first real fight. Tubbo had been terrified that Ranboo would try to get rid of Snowchester or that he had been using Tubbo for intel. They had talked, and Ranboo had reassured him that he would always protect him and Michael. Since then Ranboo had talked out what he was comfortable doing and being a part of with Techno and Phil and Ranboo had been relieved that they were ok with him being a bit less radical than the rest of them and that he had ties to Snowchester and Tubbo.

Regardless, Tubbo needed to be with Tommy tonight, and Tommy wouldn’t want to see anyone else, much less his former enemies. And so Ranboo would stay with Tubbo, that was what they had promised each other, through hard times and good. 

“I’ll stay with you, I don’t want you doing this on your own.”

“Absolutely not, we are not canceling on your friends,” Tubbo said. He crossed his arms and looked up at Ranboo’s face, just avoiding his eyes, “I can take care of Tommy on my own, and it’s not like you’re leaving the house.” Ranboo knew his platonic husband too well because it was at that moment that he realized there would be no winning this argument. All he could do now was negotiate.

“Fine but we’re taking dinner in the Tea room down the hall next to Michael’s room, I want to be as close as possible to both of you.” Tubbo nodded along as his husband set out his terms, “And I want you to promise you will message me if anything happens, and I mean anything.” Ranboo said, grabbing Tubbo’s hand for emphasis. 

“Don’t worry about it big guy, Go have fun with your friends.” Ranboo turned to leave but he looked back at his platonic husband making sure that everything was fine. “It’s fine!” Tubbo laughed “Go! go!”

\--- 

Once Ranboo went to prepare dinner and put Michael down to bed, Tubbo returned to Tommy’s side. Tommy had been laying on the couch, mostly motionless except for a little head movement to look around the room. It was a strange and foreign sight to see him like this. Afraid and meek, but most of all, quiet.

Tommy was quiet. Jumpy. Scared. And that terrified Tubbo, whatever could scare Big Man Tommyinnit, well it terrified Tubbo. He knew his friend would need time to recover but he would be by his side the entire time. Tommy would call him clingy, and maybe it was true, but Tubbo was committed to being the one who was there for the people he loved, even when they didn’t think they needed it. Tubbo knew that Tommy needed it.

The other thing was that Tommy didn’t want to talk about anything. As they were trying to bring Tommy into the room Ranboo had asked him how he was back, and Tommy had frozen. Completely still. Then he silently shook his head and kept walking to where Tubbo had been leading. Tubbo wouldn’t ask, as much as he was desperate to know what had happened to his best friend.

“You’re having company?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, just some friends of Ranboo’s.” He hated being this vague, basically lying to Tommy, but he was under enough stress as it was, he didn’t need to know who exactly was about to be in the same house as him. “Let me get that leg wrapped up”

“No, no no no, you can’t touch it!” Tommy flinched and pulled away, crying out as the movement in his leg caused it to hurt even more. His hands shot up defensively and he curled into himself, away from Tubbo.

“Tommy I have to, I can’t let it get infected or something like that. At least take some healing pots big man.” Tubbo insisted. Then Tommy did the last thing Tubbo would have ever expected from him. He started to cry.

“I want to hug you big T, but every time someone touches me, I’m back in that cell, Dream beating me to death, I’m trapped in that goddamn nightmare.” He clenches his fists, his breathing becoming heavy again and Tubbo remembers something that Ranboo taught him.

“Tommy I need you to take a deep breath” Tommy shot him a scowl but complied, Tubbo did the breaths himself to help Tommy fall into the rhythm then when Tubbo thought Tommy was ready he said, “Can you name five things you can see for me big man?” Tommy rolled his eyes, but before Tubbo could insist he started.

“Um, I see you, the lanterns on the wall, The purple carpet, building blocks, and um, fucking uh, blood. Oh no no no no.” Tubbo watched helplessly as once again his best friend fell into a spiral of pain and memories. He wanted to help so he kept doing what little he could to make things easier for him.

“Another deep breath Tommy, come on you got this. Now four things you can feel.” Tubbo wanted to put his hand in Tommy’s and let one of the things Tommy listed be his hand but, for now, he kept his distance.

“I feel cold, which is good, it's good, and then, pain” Tommy started to freak out again but Tubbo just kept helping him through the guided breathing, and soon he was able to finish. “the couch and uh, my shirt.”

“Three things you can hear.” 

“Ranboo walking around, The wind outside, uh that baby piglin Ranboo was holding, crying.” Tubbo cringed himself at that last one, upset he couldn’t be there to help Michael go to sleep but he kept on going with Tommy because he could see that slowly he was starting to calm down. 

“Two things you can smell?” 

“Snow, and mushrooms? Why do I smell mushrooms?” Tubbo sniffed the air along with Tommy and realized that he too caught the earthy scent of mushrooms.

“Ranboo’s making stew.” Tubbo watched as Tommy breathed out a sigh, nodding slowly. Slowly he reached out to Tubbo’s hand taking it with shaky fingers that still gripped like a tight vice only flinching slightly as their hands made contact. “Ok this is the last thing, but can you tell me one thing you can taste?”

“Bitter, I don’t know what it's from but my mouth tastes bitter,” Tommy said. “I think I’m doing better though.” He slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position turning so that he could look out the window over Snowchester. “It still kind of gets to me though, I don’t want to fucking talk about it, ever, but I know I need to.” Tubbo just nodded.

Tubbo had no idea what Tommy had been through in prison with Dream. He wanted to get the bigger picture but he was torn between curiosity and wanting to protect Tommy from any and everything that could ever upset him.

“How about you tell me what happened big man, but just the stuff that you are comfortable talking about. Then we can take a break, you don’t have to explain anything and I’ll fill you in on what you missed.” Tubbo kept his voice low and soft but even so Tommy winced. But he nodded and took a deep breath.

“Dream-” He cut himself off before he composed himself and continued “he killed me, I was dead for two whole months and then he brought me back. Now he wants to bring back Wilbur, which is bad and we need to fucking kill him and anyone who could break him out. So maybe Technoblade because of the favor.” he winced at the bad memory, all the pain associated with both figures. “That's all I’m going to talk about.”

Tubbo sighed, he had hoped that locking Dream up would mean peace, but clearly, he was wrong, and now his best friend wanted to kill his husband’s close family friend, which Tubbo was pretty sure was something that marriage vows said you were not allowed to endorse. It wouldn’t have been too far-fetched if, I swear I won’t let my friends kill your friends had actually been a part of his and Ranboo’s wedding vows.

“Okay, I won’t push Tommy. There’s been a lot that you’ve missed though, Ranboo and I got platonically married, and we have a son, who you kind of met earlier, Ranboo was carrying him around, his name is Michael.” Finally, Tommy had turned away from the window and was looking at Tubbo in shock. 

“You did what? Fucking WHAT big T?”

“We got married, we wanted you to be the flower boy, but we ended up not even having a ceremony because, well, you died.” Tubbo inched just a tad closer to Tommy before he continued. “We adopted Michael, it's been great, hard to find a responsible babysitter though, it's good that he’ll finally get to see his uncle Tommy,” Tubbo said, smiling softly. “I missed you so much Tommy, never leave, never leave again alright, no more risks, no more dying.” Tommy flinched at those last words, pulling back and turning to look out the window once more. Out of nowhere, Tommy sprang to his feet, he cried out in pain as he put pressure on his leg but managed to catch himself on the armrest of the couch. Still, he did not let himself be deterred. Tommy quickly donned his armor and grabbed his sword, and though not ready for battle he was on the defensive.

“Tubbo get your armor and axe!” he pleaded. “Technoblade, Phil, and Niki are in Snowchester!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! once again Comments and kudos are super super poggers and much appreciated.
> 
> I already started writing chapter three so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Every single comment makes my day so thank you so much, and thank you are for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! if so please kudos and comment bc its very pog of you!
> 
> Next chapter is in editing and I am writing chapter three so more story is coming soon.
> 
> My tumblr is @Rhubarb-fandoms so come check me out!


End file.
